


Nuvole Bianche

by XinaV



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, But read how you like, Dancer Na Jaemin, Donghyuck speaks a few times, Dream is mentioned, Gen, Government group, Inspired by Music, One Shot, The rest of Dream are part of the government group, You can call them agents, written platonically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinaV/pseuds/XinaV
Summary: Each and every move Jaemin makes hold his deepest emotions.And it’s absolutely beautiful.





	Nuvole Bianche

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the piece Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi, an amazingly wonderful piece. I put a link to the song in the story at the point where it appears but I'm also putting it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VR-6AS0-l4) just in case you want to hear it before you go into the story. I also put timing marks in the story to show you which part exactly I was speaking of at that moment.
> 
> Now, I didn't write this with romance in mind but if that's what you feel then reader's interpretation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Jeno sat patiently for the curtain to rise.

If it’s one thing he already knew it was that these shows always take a bit to start and he understands why. What are you to do, rush the performers to go on stage when they aren’t ready? Of course not, you can’t do that; you’re not the one showing the masterpiece. Not you, not the stage handlers, not the venue owners, and not the manager. The show starts when the performer is ready—or performers in this case.

He knows he hated when he was rushed to go on stage so he would always wait patiently for a show of any kind to begin.

So he sits calmly, looking over the program at times, and waits for the red curtains to rise signaling the show’s beginning.

“Are you still waiting for it to begin?” 

The familiar impatient voice he hears in his earpiece was one he expected coming soon. And as also expected, he hears a scolding hush in the background, indicating that their eldest once again stepped in.

“Yes, I am still waiting Haechan. These things take time to start, you can’t be impatient. Besides, you’re not even the one here waiting,” Jeno replies lowly.

Lee Donghyuck, codename Haechan, may be one of his best friends—if not his best friend—but Jeno would be the first to tell you that the younger is extremely impatient at times. If you have a fast pace mission or quick action is needed, Haechan is a good bet for you because he was probably planning on moving already. Stakeouts, though, or anything else that takes a bit more than the usual patience needed are not his best scene.

“This is so pretentious. He couldn’t have been something more exciting than this. A performer? This is so boring waiting,” Haechan complains.

“Watch it, I was once there too. Not to mention, you used to try your hand at performing,” he says.

“Yeah, but I was found doing something way more exciting. And we already knew you were boring, there’s no surprise at where you were found,” Haechand replies.

Jeno chooses not to respond verbally to that but sends a threatening text message with a smiling emoji to him to better get the threat across. He’ll get him back for that comment when he comes back.

Hopefully, with their new recruit.

His mission today is simple. Much simpler compared to their last few missions.

_“Your mission is uncomplicated this time but it has importance so it is to be taken seriously.”_

_The six of them watched as Taeyong, Neo Culture Tech’s overall leader, pull up the presentation containing the mission they were receiving. It wasn’t long since their last mission, which was difficult to say the least, so they were a bit relieved to hear that this one was going to easier._

_A picture of a boy that looked their age, definitely older than their two youngest though, appeared on the screen along with his name._

_“Your mission is to recruit this person. Name, Na Jaemin age twenty-two. We’ve been watching him for a while now. He’s a college performer—dancer—but he isn’t all glitter. He’s been through some shady stuff, both intentionally and unintentionally, and appears more than capable to meet the physical requirement. Get him to join us. Give him a home because trust me when I say he needs one,” Taeyong explained._

_They were caught back by that. There hasn’t been a new member in the group since YangYang, who was now stationed in the United unit, joined them and that was quite some time ago. Their unit, Dream, hasn’t had a new member since Chenle came since Lucas and YangYang wasn’t placed with them for whatever reason. If this Jaemin person was their age then it was more than likely that he’d be a part of their unit._

_“A new member? If you don’t mind me saying so but isn’t that a bit abrupt? Whatever unit he goes to could potentially throw off the balance and relationship we all already have. It’s already been over a year since any new members came, it’s a sudden move to bring a new one in,” Mark, Dream’s leader, said, speaking up for his group._

_Most of the members, if not all of them, were recruited pretty early on in life. Jisung was practically born into the group—his parents were government workers already so when he was born, he was immediately assigned to NCT. The rest of them were found all before they graduated high school and since their ages are all pretty close, one year after another, no one member came too late in the game. They’ve practically all grown up together, trained together, and worked together for a good amount of years. That is the reason why NCT is one of the government’s best specialized groups; nothing can top their close bond. They’d be willing to die for each other if the matter came down to it._

_That being said, having a new recruit throws all of that off. That’s a new person to learn to trust. A new person that will be in their lives until the day they die. This Jaemin person is in college, making him the only member to be recruited at such an age. He already lived a good portion of his life, made bonds with people, and probably already thought about his future. He has too much tied to him. Even if he did agree to come willingly—which he most likely wouldn’t which would mean they’d have to use other means to get him to join—there would be too much of a risk that he’d look back at his old life._

_Those in NCT either have nothing to look back or have nothing they want to look back to which means they’d never abandon a mission for something they once had. NCT was their life. Na Jaemin could not say the same._

_“I understand the concern but you know being scouted for this group isn’t a light matter. Plenty of time and research has been put into the matter by both the higher-ups and us. While the government thinks he’s a good addition—and a needed one considering the recent missions—we think that he’ll fit in fine with us if we give him a chance and he has good potential. He’ll be placed in Dream and I hope you boys will give him a chance,” Taeyong said._

_Though, overall, NCT is a government-owned group, more often than not, they get to make their own decisions and calls. The government gives them their mission but that’s usually as far as it’ll go. They make the plans and choices and carry things out how they want. The government only cares about if they complete the mission and if they remain loyal. Everything else is up to NCT. With that in mind, the matter of new recruits is suggested by the government but as long as it is not mission given, aka a direct order, they can choose if they decide to take that person._

_It has been a while since the higher-ups gave them the mission to take a new recruit so this was a big deal for them._

_“Why is he with us? Lucas and YangYang didn’t get placed with us, can’t he be placed somewhere else?” Donghyuck said._

_“Well one, he is your age, he’d fit better in Dream. Two, 127 already has enough members, especially since you, Mark, and Sicheng join us at times. And three, his potential skill set more fits with the six of you than it does for the rest of us, therefore placing him in Dream. Listen, I know you don’t like it but the matter is final already and he will be joining Dream. Be happy that you’re receiving such a relatively easy mission this time,” Taeyong responded._

_No one from Dream spoke up again to object. Even they knew it would be pointless so they just had to take it and start to accept the fact that they’d be receiving a new member._

_“Alright then, how do you want this to go or do we have free range to decide?” Mark said._

_With the well-timed transition, Taeyong moved to the next slide, which contained a picture of a venue and a map next to it._

_“He’ll be a part of a performance at this location. This is where you’ll meet and speak to him. I’ll leave the backup plan for you guys if he doesn’t agree but for now, no force needed. Jeno will be the one to go in and speak to him. The rest of you will stay behind and watch, ready if anything happens. You’ll individually be given important jobs to do here relating to this mission while Jeno is getting the new recruit,” Taeyong said._

_“Why me? Why only me? Shouldn’t there at least be two of us?” Jeno spoke up._

_Taeyong turned to him with a knowing look and from that alone Jeno could guess where it was going._

_“You’re the best suited for this one since you were in this position yourself. I’m sure if I would have approached you after your show with another person, you would have felt unsafe and refused to talk to me. If anyone will understand Na Jaemin and know how to reach him, it’s going to be you,” Taeyong replied._

_Flashbacks of Jeno’s own recruiting came to his mind. He was performing once again in a show he was forced to be in by his controlling parent but he was dead tired. Though his makeups covered his bruises, that didn’t stop the pain he was in from the beating he received only moments earlier for complaining about not wanting to go on stage again. He loved the art, loved performing, but couldn’t stand what he had to do only because he was being forced to be the talented child prodigy and the fun was literally beaten out of it._

_Taeyong was the one who approached him after the curtain closed and while his parent was soaking up praises about how talented their little thirteen-year-old was and gathering money like they always do. He promised Jeno that he’d be safe and have a chance to start over again. He explained what it entailed and after that gave Jeno a choice. Jeno took his hand and never looked back. He never wanted to anyway._

_Going based off off his recruitment, he is the best choice to go speak with Na Jaemin. He also knew that he was terrified of and angry at people older than him so if more than one person approached him, he would have thought he was about to be abused again. Though it wasn’t said that Na Jaemin was an abuse case like he was, there is just a certain comfort by not being approached by multiple people._

_“Alright, I’ll do it. When’s the show?”_

Jeno shakes his head clear from the memory of the day they received this assignment. 

He’ll admit, he still isn’t too thrilled about having a new recruit—in Dream at that—but he’ll do what he has to do. He’s here now so he might as well make it go smoothly. Anything that happens after he leaves, though, he can’t promise it will go as smoothly or if an effort will even be made to make it go smoothly. Donghyuck already is naming faults with the new recruit and they haven’t even met him yet. Whatever happens, happens.

Besides, he likes a good show anyway.

The lights begin to dim, signaling that the curtain will soon rise and the show will begin.

As proper audience etiquette requires, Jeno turns down the brightness of his phone and turns off the volume. He hopes that no one tries to speak to him through his earpiece during the show because he knows it’s extremely rude to talk during a performance. Though he’s only in the middle of the venue’s seating—with a very clear view of the stage surprisingly—one never knows what the performers could hear from the stage. People would be surprised by the things he has heard while performing on stage.

The curtain finally rises and Jeno gives all his attention to the stage.

If the show goes according to what the program states, Na Jaemin will be one of the lasts performers so it’ll be a while until his face is seen. Jeno took that as for him to enjoy the show up until it’s time for him to work.

So that’s what he did.

It’s been a while since he got to watch a show of any kind—play, musical, recital, dance performance, and the likes—so he was kinda happy that he has this chance to now. While he loves being a part of NCT and would never trade it for the world, he does miss his passion for performing. He gets to mess around with it at times, especially if he has to go undercover as a performer of any kind, but there’s nothing like a real performance, doing it for the love of it and not for a job. That’s what these college students are doing so he’s glad he gets to watch it.

He watches each performance as if he was a regular audience member—still very aware of his surroundings though—and feels a sense of peace doing so. The singer and the cellist had a beautiful performance that put the room on air. The ballet pas de deux was so graceful and fluid, it reminded him of water running through a windy river, intensifying as it reaches the waterfall, only to fall back to rest in its river state. The violinist and the oboist had a wonderful duet that told a lovely story like no other.

Each performance that went by showed how hard the students worked and how much passion they have for their arts and Jeno loved it. He appreciated being surrounded by it, surrounded by passion, once again.

Finally, the time for Na Jaemin’s performance came.

Jeno knows that the recruit is both a dancer and a pianist so technically he could perform for either but the program says he’s coming out with a pianist and will be dancing, not to mention that dancing is his major. He already watched old videos of Jaemin performing—as research for the recruiting—so he has an idea of what to expect.

He wonders if Jisung could bond with this recruit over dancing.

Jeno half switched into work mode when Jaemin walked out on the stage alongside a pianist. It’s only half because he doesn’t really have to do anything yet but he does need to pay more than the usual attention to see if he can find anything out about Jaemin during it.

The program stated that the piece that will be performed is one named [ Nuvole Bianche ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VR-6AS0-l4) [ by Ludovico Einaudi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VR-6AS0-l4). Jeno personally has never heard the piece so he’s a bit interested in hearing it and seeing how Jaemin will dance to it.

Jaemin gets in his starting position as the pianist settles down at the piano. 

With an unspoken cue, the two are both ready and they begin.

The performance starts off slow. The pianist already plays with great musicality and from the sight of it, Jeno can see the passion for the instrument in the pianist’s movements. Jaemin’s movements are soft and flow easily with the music. Jeno tries to find a story behind the performance as he did with the others but so far he cannot see anything. In all honesty, so far it all seems without anything on Jaemin’s part. It actually surprises him. The videos of Jaemin performing were different, livelier, than this currently. It’s nothing like his previous performance of any kind.

That’s when it all changes.

He’ll realize later that it was actually a gradual change but at that moment it felt all too sudden.

Jaemin’s movements take on a feel to them as the music itself grows and progresses _(2:15)_. They don’t hold the passion he saw in the other performances, they don’t hold a clear growing story, and they don’t hold any nature-like feeling to it.

They begin to hold emotions. Strong emotions.

Repetitiveness to reach a perfection of some sorts. A progression that makes a difference but that isn’t what was wanted. Desperateness as it goes along as perfection is never met. Frustration with each repeated move. It's all there and shown.

As the music gets louder, the frustration and desperation intensify. It reaches its boiling point. And then it spills over.

With it’s cascading theme, the clear heart of the piece, the emotions are at their peak _(3:00)_. 

Anger-filled movements take place, frustration fueling it. The need to hit perfection but the feeling of missing it each and every time run rampant through his dance. Being angry at oneself for failing. Determination to get it right being overwhelming but only more anger being the product.

Jeno is taken back by the sheer emotions he can feel from each movement Jaemin makes. He could call it a story but really it’s all emotions. It’s as if the dancer put the emotions in Jeno’s chest and he’s feeling it himself. 

As the song transitions back into its original theme _(3:30)_ Jaemin’s movements slow down once again. The feelings do not disappear though. Unlike how he began, his movements continue to hold emotion. It continues to hold that anger he had before.

But something else mixes with it and comes to light.

It’s not until the strongest theme of the piece returns does Jeno figure out what it is _(5:11)_.

It’s pain. 

Tears, crying, screaming, asking why isn’t it good enough, all of it shows in each one of Jaemin’s movements. The anger faded away, clearly only a coverup for the real emotions. At the root of it all, it’s just disappointment and pain. It’s each frustrated move made only to have perfection missed once again and pain being the best way to describe it.

Jeno finally realizes what he is watching.

He’s watching Jaemin’s pain and suffering for his art.

Jaemin’s dance does not hold love and passion for his art. It holds his pain, desperation, frustration, anger, uselessness, and so many other raw negative emotions. It’s every terrible feeling he has when he practices his dancing. It’s his need for perfection, his anger at himself, his sorrow. There’s love for the art but there is so much pain. No, there _was_ love for the art. The love was lost or dulled at some point. Each and every move Jaemin makes hold his deepest emotions.

And it’s absolutely beautiful.

It’s breathtaking. While Jeno’s heart wrenches at the feeling of such pain for something you care about, it’s undeniably magnificent to see expressed. It’s hair-raising to feel so clearly. And he can relate to the pain of it all. 

He can remember trying to hold on to his joy of performing despite being used for as long as he can remember. He can remember the anguish he felt after every beating he would get. He remembers not feeling good enough when a show or practice would go bad and he’d be punished for it. He can remember the desperation to just get through the show and the frustration when the bruises held him back from being perfect. He can relate to the emotions. To Jaemin’s emotions.

Jaemin’s pain at some point in his life outweighed his love and that’s what his dance reflected. Jaemin used this dance, this piece, to express all of his emotions about it. The emotions he probably felt before and during those performances, Jeno watched on video, they’re all showing now. He’s expressing them almost as if he has nowhere else to go. Can’t find his zeal for dancing but can’t leave it for where else would he go?

He does need a home.

Jeno knows that Jaemin has been in shady—straight illegal at times—things and there are other reasons for that but from this dance alone, he can guess that part of a reason was that he was trying to find somewhere to belong once more since he was losing it in dance. If he’s going solely on the emotions he can feel as strongly as the sunlight on a clear day, then Taeyong was right and Jaemin needs a place to belong. He needs something to be a part of just like they all needed when they were recruited.

Maybe Taeyong will also be right about Jaemin being able to fit in with them.

It’s when the performance is over and the last note is played does Jeno realize that he has tears on his cheeks.

He wipes them away quickly, looking to the side of him to see if anyone was watching him cry. He notices though that the people next to him are also crying, some not as discreetly as he hopes he was. Anyone actually paying attention certainly felt the emotions Jaemin was expressing. Maybe they couldn’t name them as clearly as he could or relate to it like he could but they knew there was emotion flowing throughout the dance and it moved them all to tears. He’s glad he wasn’t the only one.

He won’t be telling any of his members that he cried though, that’s for sure.

The last few performances go by quickly and Jeno didn’t watch them with as much enthusiasm and appreciation as he did for the ones before Jaemin’s. They just didn’t compare, didn’t move him as much, as Jaemin’s performance did and he couldn’t find it in him to watch as closely anymore.

When the entire show was finally done, Jeno found himself with new motivation in getting Jaemin to agree to join them.

He waits until most of the performers leave to meet their families before going backstage. He already knew that Jaemin was always one of the last performers to leave—his guess now is that the performer probably berates himself over his performance—so he knew Jaemin was still there.

The dancer was easy to find in the relatively empty area. Most people were almost done packing up and changing, ready to go and face the crowd but Jaemin was sitting with his head in his hands a bit away by himself still in his performance outfit. Everyone must be used to him doing this since no one seemed concerned and let him do him.

No one questioned Jeno’s presence—a good thing—so he was able to walk up to Jaemin without any issues.

“Excuse me, Na Jaemin,” he says.

Jaemin takes his head out his hands and looks up in surprise at suddenly being referred to.

“That’s me. Who are you?” He says, clearly unsure about the stranger approaching him.

Jeno gives him a warm smile in an attempt to ease the dancer’s nerves. He remembers when Taeyong first approached him, he was unsure of the elder and was ready to scream and run. But then Taeyong gave him a friendly smile and Jeno trusted him a bit, enough to listen to what he had to say.

“My name is Lee Jeno, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says, holding out his hand.

His earpiece sparks to life and a loud voice rings in his ear.

“YOU TOLD HIM YOUR REAL NAME?! ARE YOU INSANE? HE ISN’T A MEMBER YET, YOU CAN’T GIVE OUT YOUR NAME LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!” Haechan yells.

He hears the others saying their own input on that, all disapproving of him not using a fake name or his codename to introduce himself, but he ignores it all. He knows what he’s doing.

Jaemin hesitantly shakes his hand in return.

“Hello, Lee Jeno. What can I do for you?” Jaemin says.

Jeno keeps the soft smile on his face to maintain a friendly aura.

“I wanted to tell you that your dance was absolutely breathtaking. I’ve seen many performances before but none of them have ever held the raw emotions yours did this evening. I could even relate to it in a way, being a performer once myself,” he says.

He hears Haechan yell in the background that he’s giving out personal information now too but again chooses to ignore it.

“Really? You really enjoyed it?” Jaemin asks, unbelieving.

“Yes, I really did. When performing, it’s considered great if you can convey a story and or your passion for your art but what you did was better than that. You showed your frustrations, your anger, your pain, your disappointment; you showed every negative emotion that went along with your art of dancing. It was moving if I had to say it simply. I felt all of those emotions you showed and I think that makes your dance better than any other I’ve ever seen,” Jeno responds honestly.

Jaemin’s eyes widen in surprise before he lowers his head a bit.

“It wasn’t that great,” he mumbles.

Jeno puts a hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, causing Jaemin to look up at him.

“It was amazing. You’ve lost your home in dancing though so all you ever see is where you missed the mark. I can tell you wholeheartedly, however, that your dance was the best performance tonight. The people around me even cried from the sheer rawness of it all,” he says.

“How’d you know that? That I didn’t feel at home in dancing anymore?” Jaemin asks.

Jeno gives him a somber smile.

“Your dance itself showed it. I know how that feels. I lost my home in performing years ago and every performance I did was just something I had to do or a desperate attempt to bring back its joy. I couldn’t find the joy but I couldn’t dare leave performing so what was I going to do? It’s a difficult feeling, I’ll admit,” he says.

Jaemin hesitates for a moment, twiddling his thumbs. Jeno guesses he wants to say something but doesn’t know if he should so he’ll wait until Jaemin feels comfortable enough to say whatever he wants to say at the moment.

“Did you ever find your joy again? Did it become home again for you?” Jaemin asks after a bit of silence.

Jeno’s heart goes out to Jaemin at the question. Jaemin wants hope. He wants to be able to hope that he’ll love dancing again and have somewhere to belong. Thirteen-year-old Jeno would have asked the same question if he had the opportunity to. He would have wanted that hope too. But there isn’t much hope for people like them. People who have too little left and nowhere to belong. People who have done things that they shouldn’t even speak about.

“No, no I didn’t. I still like to watch performances and I do enjoy an occasional show I’d put on for my friends but I never found my whole-hearted joy for it again. It was too tainted for me to,” Jeno answers honestly.

Jaemin seems to deflate with the answer.

“Oh, I see,” he says dejectedly.

“But that doesn’t mean I was lost for good,” Jeno says.

Jaemin looks back up at him with slightly curious eyes. He wants to know if there’s a chance for him not to be lost anymore.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

Jeno’s smile becomes reassuring and he’s glad he can say this honestly to the dancer.

“Someone found me and offered me a chance to have a new joy. He offered me a chance to have a family that would die for me, to have a group of people I could call home. He offered me a chance to move on past the bad in my life, the bad that happened to me and the bad I myself did, and start over. He offered me a second chance and now I’m here to do the same for you,” he says.

Jaemin backs up in surprise and looks at Jeno as if he said something crazy.

“What did you just say?” Jaemin asks, getting in a defensive pose.

Jeno remains relaxed though, showing no signs of being a threat.

“I said I’m here to offer you the same things I was offered when I was lost,” he says calmly.

Jaemin looks at him as if he doesn’t know if he should walk away or listen.

“Who are you?” Jaemin asks again.

“My name is Lee Jeno, I’m twenty-three. I’m here to offer you, Na Jaemin, a chance to find a new joy. I’m here to offer you a chance to be with people who will fight for you and take you in. I’m here to offer you a chance to start over and move past every bad thing you have done and has been done to you. If you are willing to listen, we’ll leave here and I’ll explain it to you so you can make an informed choice. If not, well then, I offer you my friendship so I at least can help you look for your passion again,” Jeno replies.

He knows by the end of this night he’s going to be in a lot of trouble, whether he brings back Jaemin with him or not. He’s already giving away a lot of information he shouldn’t give to someone who is not a sworn-in member and he plans on giving away more if Jaemin agrees to hear him out. He’ll deal with it though because he knows that he can’t just sweet-talk his way into getting Jaemin to join them. Jaemin needs as much truth as he can get and that’s how Jeno is going to reach him.

Maybe it’s because he relates more than he thought he would or because he never liked to see good people in pain but he’s willing to help Jaemin in any way he can. NCT is a family and they treat each other as such. They all needed care and help at one point in their lives and someone gave it to them. It’s his turn to repay the favor and do it for someone else.

“Friendship? You’re willing to be my friend even if I don’t listen to what you have to say?” Jaemin asks unsure.

“I am and I mean it. We all need someone to help us out when we’re low. Someone helped me and I want to help you,” Jeno responds.

It’s quiet for a few moments, Jaemin just staring at Jeno and Jeno letting it happen. Jaemin is trying to figure out what he should do; if he should trust Jeno at all. Jeno understands it and he’s glad that the dancer is cautious. That’s what’s needed for someone on their team.

Finally, Jaemin speaks.

“Alright, I’ll go with you. I want to change out of my clothes first and then we can go. I pick where we go though and if I don’t feel comfortable or safe, I’m leaving. I also know martial arts so don’t try anything funny or I’ll break one of your bones,” he says.

Jeno tries not to smirk at the last part. He could kill Jaemin before the other even has a chance to reach for him but it’s nice that he isn’t afraid to protect himself. If Jaemin does accept, however, he’ll be seeing that martial arts is nothing compared to what they are taught. After all, they are the government’s best group.

“I understand. Would you like me to wait outside for you or here?” Jeno responds.

“You trust that I won’t sneak out and leave you if you wait outside?” Jaemin asks, almost disbelievingly.

Jeno chuckles at this.

“You wouldn’t, you’re curious about what I have to say. You’re also polite to a fault, shown how you had an entire conversation with a stranger and haven’t walked away yet. So yes, I have trust that you won’t sneak away if I turn my back,” he replies.

Jaemin gives him this pointed look that has no real bite. For fun sake, Jeno raises his hands up in defeat.

“Fine, you can wait for me here. I won’t be long,” Jaemin says, turning on his heels.

“Alright then, see you soon,” Jeno says.

Jaemin grabs his bag and walks away to go change, peeking over his shoulders at times to see if Jeno was still standing there.

Jeno chuckles to himself at the action. Maybe Jaemin was the one who was worried about him sneaking away when his back was turned. Lucky for Jaemin though, Jeno doesn’t abandon his missions unless told to retreat and he actually kinda likes him. Jaemin is interesting. He can see already that he will fit in well with Dream after they warm up to him.

Jeno looks down at the program he still carried with him. He opens it up and looks at the title of Jaemin’s performance again.

Nuvole Bianche. 

It’s Italian for white clouds. By the name, you would have thought this would have been an airy performance, a light one that flies you away. How creative it was of Jaemin to do the opposite. He brought you down to the lowest, darkest part of the earth and reminded you of human emotions. He made the music his own. Jeno likes raw emotions because it meant you could trust them easier; you know how they feel truly. He hasn’t seen something like that in a while but never to that degree. It was different and that’s what he liked the most about it. Jaemin is different, just like them.

Maybe Jaemin really is the new addition they needed thrown into their mix.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/EVXinav)
> 
> Or ask me a question on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/EvXina)
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
